


Why, hello there!

by Veron104_alterlove



Series: Skam multiverse-works [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy) RPF, SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Cuties, First Meeting, Funny, M/M, Massage, Parallel Universe, madrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron104_alterlove/pseuds/Veron104_alterlove
Summary: Evak, Nicotino, Elu, and Davenzi meet up in Madrid for Lucas Rubio’s YouTube videoThey get couples massages and have a blast





	Why, hello there!

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt  
> Send me prompts there @veron104

SATURDAY  
13:00

It was a nice summer day; school was out, and all the boys were in a relaxing spa in Madrid, Spain. Why were they in Madrid you ask? Well, they were all there to meet up with a YouTube content creator named Lucas Rubio.

He had sent them all messages on Instagram to come meet up with him to be in his latest YouTube video. He also suggested that the four pairs get to know each other better, so they wouldn’t be awkward on camera.

They all agreed to the idea and decided to meet up in the most famous relaxing spas in all of Madrid. They went inside and were greeted by a nice lady named Sofia.

“Hello and welcome to Relaxing Time Spa! I am Sofia, and I will be helping you guys get settled in. Let’s see here, I have four couples massages at 13 o’clock. I’m assuming that’s all of you, correct?”

“Yes ma’am,” Even replied. 

“Isak and Even?” She called out, reading the names from her computer.

The blond headed boys raised their hands and answered, “Right here!”

“Good. Marti and Nico?”

Nico grabbed Marti’s shoulders from behind, making him laugh. “Here!” Marti called out. 

“Awesome, Lucas and Eliott?” 

Lucas clasped his and Eliott’s hands. Eliott smiled his bright smile and said, “We’re here, ma’am.”

“Fantastic. And finally, Matteo and David?”

Matteo took the opportunity to slap David’s shoulder while David replied, “Here! Ouch!” 

The boys fell into giggles. David took this to his advantage and slapped Matteo back. This earned him Matteo’s middle finger. He rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek. 

“Alright guys, follow me to the back.” The boys did what Sofía asked and ended up in the locker room. “As you can see, there’s a whole bunch of robes, freshly cleaned. Pick one that’s your size, and change into it here. I’m going to wait outside, but if you need anything, feel free to let me know.”

The boys all thanked her and got to robe picking. Once they all chose their robes, they were about to begin striping, when Eliott blurted out, “I swear, if any of you look at my boyfriend’s ass while he’s turned around, I’m going knock you out unconscious.”

Lucas blushed and swatted his boyfriend’s balls, yelling, “Tag! That’s what you get for embarrassing me.”

The others just laughed and got to changing, with everyone keeping their eyes off of Lucas’ ass, except for well, Eliott obviously.

They walked out of the locker room, with Nico leading the way towards Sofía. “Sofía,” he called out, “We’re all changed and ready for you!”

“Great!” She responded, “Now, let’s get you guys into the massaging room, where all of the magic takes place.” 

They made their way to the massaging room, with their eyes meeting eight masseuses.

“Luckily, we have a huge room for this, which is why you all can fit in here.” Sofía said. “You guys can each pick a bed and lay down on your stomachs. I’ll leave you all to it. Enjoy!” She walked out of the room, and to her place behind the computer.

“Isak!” Even hissed, “let’s get these two beds.” He pulled Isak’s arm and gave him a quick peck. “Come on! Before the others find them.”

“Even, why do you want these ones?” Isak asked when they arrived to the other side of the room, where Even’s preferred beds were located. 

“Because they’re the ones that are closest together.”

“I’m pretty sure they’re all the same distance apart, babe.”

“Nope. They’re a little bit closer compared to the others. Trust me.”

Isak grinned, relishing the fact that his boyfriend wanted to be as close to him as possible. “I do, don’t worry.” He gave him a wink, which earned him a chuckle from the latter. 

“Let’s get the ones closest to the door, Matteo,” David said. 

“Ok, oh I see what you’re doing!”

“What do you mean, Luigi?”

“That way, when I smoke my weed, it doesn’t get as trapped in the room, but will lead out the door.”

“No!” David shouted. “Dude, you’re not smoking weed, and even if that idea were to work, sweetie, I don’t think people in the lobby would enjoy the stench as much as you do.”

“Aw man, I guess I’ll have to put my joint and lighter in my locker.”

“You brought that here? Why?”

“So I could relax.”

“We’re in a spa, literally called the Relaxing Time Spa, so I’m pretty sure that you don’t need a joint to relax.”

“I forgot about that,” Matteo said, laughing at himself all the while. 

“Come here, let’s go to the locker room real fast. Hey Marti, can you tell the others that the two beds near the door are ours? Please and thanks.”

“Sure, no problem.” Marti replied. “Anyways, back to what I was saying, we are not hanging up any more fairy lights in our new place.”

Nico frowned. “Why not? I love fairy lights. They’re so pretty and they make the place look so much better.”

“We have too many, Ni! It’s starting to become an obsession,” he said jokingly. “Besides, the more we put, the tackier the place will look, trust me.”

Nico huffed a loud, loud huff. “Fine, we’ll stop hanging up more fairy lights, grandpa.”

“Hey!”

“Well you kinda dress like one, and are starting to act like one too.” He said teasingly, bopping Marti’s nose with his famous grin planted onto his face. 

“Whatever, dork. Let’s pick out our beds. How about these?”

“Yeah, these work, Elio.”

“When will you stop calling me that?” He said while playing with Nico’s rockstar hair. 

“When you decide to sing some karaoke with me. I’ve been waiting since October. And no, the one time at Gio’s cabin doesn’t count.”

“Fine, maybe this week.”

“Really? You’re the best!” He hugged him and they lied down on their beds. David and Matteo got back after a minute, and went to their claimed beds. 

“I need another pet name to call you by, Lucas.” Eliott claimed. 

“Oh yeah, what’s it going to be?”

“Hmm, how about choupi? I think it’s cute.”

“Well I think it’s a bit weird, but okay.”

“Man, even after all of this time, everything’s still weird with you!”

Lucas scoffed, with eyebrows raised. “Really, we’re going to go their again?”

“Yup.”

“Okay then. Well, you still owe me a #24 candy bar. You haven’t forgotten about that, have you?”

“Of course not, choupi. I was actually going to save that for our one year anniversary.”

“Really? I’m going to get it back in 2020?”

“Yes. Now hurry up, they’re about to start. Unless you want me to massage you..”

“I’m good, thanks. I know you’ll just start tickling me.”

“Probably, to be completely honest.”

Lucas rolled his eyes, and they lied down onto the last two beds.

*****  
The massages were wonderful. Some would even go that far and say they were exquisitely divine.

Massages were supposed to be about relaxing, but the boys hit it off so well, that they couldn’t stop talking.

“We met in a bathroom during, possibly the worst, kosegruppa meeting.” Even started. 

“It was really boring, so I locked myself in the stall, until I eventually had to come out and I saw Even. He then proceeded to take literally ALL of the paper towels left, to get me to notice him. It worked, and we went outside to smoke. Then he just had to make a dick joke, which weirded me out at first, but now, I find them hilarious.” Isak said, feeling nostalgic already. 

“That’s comedy gold right there, I’m not even kidding. Like you, Isak, Marti here left the first radio meeting early, while I was bored, and began to count all the letters they wrote on the board.”

“Yeah. And then, while I was making a parody show about how to roll a joint, Nico decided to sneak up on me, scaring the living daylights out of me.”

“Dude, Matteo here needs to listen to that radio show. His joints look like trash. I’m not even kidding. They’re terrible. No offense, babe.” The boys all thought David’s comment was quite funny. Well, besides Matteo. 

“Hey, they may not look the best, but for your information, they hit you right when you need them to. And at least I can smoke properly, unlike you.”

The boys all “ooohed” at the comment made.

“Ouch, Luigi. It’s not my fault I don’t want to take a big hit.” He said unconvincingly. He knows he sucks at it, but to be fair, he never really had them before Matteo ‘420 blaze it’ Florenzi, came into his life. “But your weed’s awesome. It really hit me when we hung out that one day at your flat. No wonder those sandwiches tasted disgusting!”

“Well, if someone here can take a hit and still be unaffected, it would definitely be Lucas Lallemant. He was high as a kite, and managed to play one of the most complex songs on the piano I’ve ever heard, without messing up. I thought he couldn’t play at all, since he was fumbling around with the keys, but boy was I wrong.” Eliott said proudly.

“Aw, I think the weed helped me stay calm, though. I was a nervous wreck, I haven’t played in years, yet you made me want to do it. Luckily it worked, and it worked much better than that dubstep you listen to, thank you very much. 

“Hey! That stung, Choupi!” Everyone giggled and had the best time at the spa, even though they weren’t totally relaxing. 

****

The boys were having a blast that day, and decided to order some pizza. It was sad when night came out, since they didn’t want to go their separate ways, into their hotel rooms.  
But they would see each other tomorrow for Lucas Rubio’s video, so all was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you have any suggestions please let me know!


End file.
